parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures Series
Join Felicie Milliner and Victor and the Others to save the Others and meet Old and New Friends to defeat Bitter Villians to save the day at the same time. Members Good Heroes felicie-leap-2.5.jpg|Felicie Milliner Victor-leap-93.4.jpg|Victor Little_Girl_.jpeg|The Little Girl Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu Jewel.jpg|Jewel Rafael in Rio.jpg|Rafael Nico in Rio.jpg|Nico Pedro in Rio.jpg|Pedro Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego Red_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie-0.jpg|Red Chuck_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie-0.jpg|Chuck Bomb-the-angry-birds-movie-3.16.jpg|Bomb Ted-the-lorax-94.jpg|Ted Wiggins Audrey-the-lorax-53.5.jpg|Audrey Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell Fawn-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-2.19.jpg|Fawn Silvermist-tinker-bell-86.2.jpg|Silvermist Rosetta-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-0.14.jpg|Rosetta Iridessa-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-52.1.jpg|Iridessa Vidia-tinker-bell-and-the-great-fairy-rescue-3.5.jpg|Vidia Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater Emmet.jpeg|Emmet Brickowski Wyldstyle/Lucy.jpeg|Wyldstyle/Lucy Batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-movie-0.45.jpg|Batman Robin-the-lego-batman-movie-94.9.jpg|Robin Barbara_Gordon.jpeg|Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Alfred-pennyworth-the-lego-batman-movie-38.6.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth Metal_Knight_.jpeg|Metal Beard Unikitty-the-lego-movie-7.4.jpg|Unikitty Benny-the-lego-movie-6.12.jpg|Benny Nod-epic-1.02.jpg|Nod Mary-katherine-epic-87.1.jpg|Mary Katherine ferdinand-ferdinand-55.7.jpg|Ferdinand Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Surly in The Nut Job.jpg|Surly Manolo-the-book-of-life-38 4.jpg|Manolo Maria-the-book-of-life-1_24.jpg|Maria Posada Gru_in_Despicable_Me.jpg|Gru Margo_in_Despicable_Me_3.jpg|Margo Edith_in_Despicable_Me.jpg|Edith Agnes_in_Despicable_Me_2.jpg|Agnes Lucy_Wilde_in_Despicable_Me_2.jpg|Lucy Wilde Dracula_in_Hotel_Transylvania_2.jpg|Dracula Mavis_in_Hotel_Transylvania.jpg|Mavis Jonathan-hotel-transylvania-22.3.jpg|Jonathan Buck-ice-age-collision-course-16.3.jpg|Buck Coraline_Jones_in_Coraline-0.jpg|Coraline Jones Migo-smallfoot-57.1.jpg|Migo Cindy-lou-who-the-grinch-2.13.jpg|Cindy Lou Who June_Bailey.jpeg|June Bailey Chloe_in_Gnome_Alone-0.jpg|Chloe Liam-gnome-alone-2.68.jpg|Liam Norman-babcock-paranorman-2_17.jpg|Norman Badcook Max_in_The_Secret_Life_of_Pets_2.jpg|Max Duke_in_The_Secret_Life_of_Pets.jpg|Duke Norm.jpg|Norm Periwinkle-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-68.3.jpg|Periwinkle Zarina-the-pirate-fairy-4.54.jpg|Zarina Theo_in_Turbo.jpg|Turbo Buddy_in_The_Nut_Job.jpg|Buddy Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|Valiant Bugsy-valiant-2.17.jpg|Bugsy Lofty in Valiant.jpg|Lofty Tough Wood.png|Tough Wood Tail Feather.png|Tail Feather Sulley (Sullivan) in Monsters, Inc.jpg|Sulley Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski Boog in Open Season.jpg|Boog Elliot in Open Season.jpg|Elliot CodyMaverick SU2.png|Cody Maverick Lani Aliikai in Surf's Up 2.PNG|Lani Flint Lockwood.jpeg|Flint Lockwood Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Master Shifu Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress Master Viper Smile.png|Viper Mantis.jpeg|Mantis Monkey in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Monkey Crane.png|Crane Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria Melman in Madagascar.jpg|Melman Skipper in Madagascar.jpg|Skipper Kowalski in Madagascar.jpg|Kowalski Rico in Madagascar.jpg|Rico Private in Madagascar.jpg|Private Guest Stars: Odette-leap-6.09.jpg|Odette Merante-leap-70.jpg|Merante Dora-leap-90.8.jpg|Dora Nora-leap-44.4.jpg|Nora Junior-storks-17.8.jpg|Junior Tulip.jpg|Tulip Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner Henry Gardner.jpeg|Henry Gardner Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner Ellie in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Ellie Peaches.jpg|Peaches Shira-ice-age-continental-drift-78.2.jpg|Shira Bo Peep in Toy Story 4.jpg|Bo Peep Forky in Forky Asks a Question.jpg|Forky Giggle-mcdimples-toy-story-4-9.2.jpg|Giggle McDimples Duke-caboom-toy-story-4-47.3.jpg|Duke Caboom Z in Antz.jpg|Z Princess_bala_antz.jpg|Princess Bala weaver-antz-2.08.jpg|Corporal Weaver Azteca.gif|Azteca King Julien in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|King Julien Maurice in Madagascar.jpg|Maurice Mort in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Mort Gia-madagascar-3-europes-most-wanted-8.57.jpg|Gia the Jaguar Vitaly-0.jpg|Vitaly Stefano.jpg|Stefano Eva in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Eva Short Fuse in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Short Fuse Corporal in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Corporal Agent Classified.jpg|Agent Classified RJ.jpg|RJ Verne in Over the Hedge.jpg|Verne Hammy in Over the Hedge.jpg|Hammy Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella Lou the Porcupine.jpg|Lou Penny the Porcupine.jpg|Penny Quillo the Porcupine Kid.jpg|Quillo Spike the Porcupine Kid.jpg|Spike Bucky the Porcupine Kid.jpg|Bucky Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather Ozzie-over-the-hedge-35.8.jpg|Ozzie Mr. Peabody in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Mr. Peabody Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Char 131806.jpg|Tip Char 131807.jpg|Oh Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek Donkey in Shrek the Third.jpg|Donkey Puss in Boots in Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg|Fiona Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie Nyx.jpg|Nyx Anna in Frozen.jpg|Anna Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa Gene.jpg|Gene Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak Hi-5 in the Emoji Movie.jpeg|Hi-5 Alex-the-emoji-movie-8.28.jpg|Alex Addie-the-emoji-movie-8.48.jpg|Addie McAllister Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy Sadness in Inside Out.jpg|Sadness Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust Fear in Inside Out.jpg|Fear Anger in Inside Out.jpg|Anger Riley Andersen.jpg|Riley Andersen Sally in Cars.jpg|Sally Mack in Cars.jpg|Mack Sarge cars 3.png|Sarge Fillmore cars 3.png|Fillmore Sheriff Cars3.png|Sheriff Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido Ramone in Cars.jpg|Ramone Flo in Cars.jpg|Flo Lizzie in Cars.jpg|Lizzie Finn McMissile.jpg|Finn McMissile Holley-shiftwell-cars-2-65 5.jpg|Holley Shiftwell Francesco Bernoulli.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli Cruz Ramirez Dinoco - C3.png|Cruz Ramirez Dusty Crophopper in Planes.jpg|Dusty Crophopper Stella-the-angry-birds-movie-1.92.jpg|Stella Matilda in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Matilda Hal 1.jpg|Hal Bubbles 3.jpg|Bubbles Terence in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Terence Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie.jpeg|Mighty Eagle Silver in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Silver Lupe-ferdinand-29.1.jpg|Lupe Valiente-ferdinand-48.6.jpg|Valiente Guapo-ferdinand-83.1.jpg|Guapo Bones-ferdinand-9.37.jpg|Bones Angus-ferdinand-85.9.jpg|Angus Maquina-ferdinand-3.15.jpg|Maquina E.B..jpg|E.B. Lincoln Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lincoln Loud Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago Clyde McBride.jpg|Clyde McBride Lori Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lori Loud Leni Loud.png|Leni Loud Lynn Loud.jpg|Lynn Loud Luna Loud.png|Luna Loud Luan Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Luan Loud Lucy Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lucy Loud Lola Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lola Loud Lana-the-loud-house-54.3.jpg|Lana Loud Lisa Loud in The Loud House.JPG|Lisa Loud george-beard-captain-underpants-the-first-epic-movie-1.77.jpg|George Beard harold-hutchins-captain-underpants-the-first-epic-movie-5.24.jpg|Harold Hutchins captain-underpants-mr-krupp-captain-underpants-the-first-epic-movie-9.64.jpg|Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp Joaquin-the-book-of-life-9 01.jpg|Joaquin Gidget.jpg|Gidget Chloe in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Chloe Tiberius in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Tiberius Buddy in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Buddy Mel in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Mel Pops in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Pops Horton the Elephant in Horton Hears a Who 2008 Movie.jpg|Horton the Elephant Chet.jpg|Chet Whiplash-turbo-6 2.jpg|Whiplash Skidmark-turbo-8.29.jpg|Skidmark Burn-turbo-9.24.jpg|Burn Smoove-move-turbo-3.81.jpg|Smoove Move White-shadow-turbo-40.8.jpg|White Shadow Lou.jpeg|Lou butch-cats-and-dogs-2.1.jpg|Butch ivy-cats-and-dogs-9.38.jpg|Ivy peek-cats-and-dogs-8.94.jpg|Peek sam-cats-and-dogs-9.1.jpg|Sam diggs-cats-and-dogs-the-revenge-of-kitty-galore-6.24.jpg|Diggs Seamus.jpg|Seamus Catherine.jpg|Catherine Casper in Casper- A Spirited Beginning.jpg|Casper Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo (2002).jpg|Scooby Doo Garfield-garfield-the-movie-73.5.jpg|Garfield SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Patrick Star Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2 36.jpg|Homer Simpson Marge Simpson in The Simpsons Movie.jpg|Marge Simpson Lisa Simpson in The TV Series.jpg|Lisa Simpson Bart-simpson-the-simpsons-1 85.jpg|Bart Simpson Maggie Simpson with her ball..jpg|Maggie Simpson mel-jones-coraline-6_79.jpg|Mel Jones IMG_3115.JPG|Charlie Jones 9 in 9.jpg|9 7 in 9.jpg|7 1 in 9.jpg|1 2-9-4.16.jpg|2 5 in 9.jpg|5 6 in 9.jpg|6 8 in 9.jpg|8 Neil-paranorman-4 52.jpg|Neil Downe Courtney-babcock-paranorman-3 14.jpg|Courtney Babcock Sandra Babcock.jpg|Sandra Babcock perry_babcock.jpg|Perry Babcock Eggs.jpg|Eggs Winnie Portley-Rind.jpg|Winnie lord-portley-rind-the-boxtrolls-2_84.jpg|Lord Portley Rind lady-portley-rind-the-boxtrolls-4_65.jpg|Lady Portley Rind Kubo in Kubo and the Two Strings-0.jpg|Kubo Sir_Lionel_Forest_.jpeg|Sir Lionel Forest Adelina_Fortnight.jpeg|Adelina Fortnight Mr. Link.jpg|Mr. Link Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada Gogo Tamago in Big Hero 6.jpg|GoGo Tomago Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6.jpg|Honey Lemon Wasabi in Big Hero 6.jpg|Wasabi Fred in Big Hero 6.jpg|Fred Wallace.jpg|Wallace Gromit in Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit.jpg|Gromit Miguel Rivera.jpg|Miguel Rivera Yi-abominable-7.29.jpg|Yi Peng-abominable-50.4.jpg|Peng Jin-abominable-7.9.jpg|Jin Peng.jpeg|Peng Jin Jing.jpg|Jin Jing IMG_3112.jpg|Little Mariah Papa Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village-0.jpg|Papa Smurf Mai from Next Gen.jpeg|Mai Peni-parker-spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-52 3.jpg|Peni Parker mike-goldwing-capture-the-flag-8.16.jpg|Mike Goldwing Amy-gonzales-capture-the-flag-8.24.jpg|Amy Gonzales MartyFarr_ALB.png|Marty Farr Th1V0H69X0.jpg|The Mother Mr-prince-the-little-prince-6.87.jpg|Mr. Prince Gnomealonecatherine.jpeg|Catherine Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost Villains Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles calico-cats-and-dogs-36.3.jpg|Calico Kitty Galore in Cats and Dogs- The Revenge of Kitty Galore.jpeg|Kitty Galore Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|Oogie Boogie General Mandible in Antz.jpg|General Mandible Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad fairy-godmother-shrek-2-80_8.jpg|The Fairy Godmother Prince Charming in Shrek 2.jpg|Prince Charming Rumpelstiltskin in Shrek Forever After.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda.jpeg|Tai Lung Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai Vector in Despicable Me.jpg|Vector El Macho in Despicable Me 2.jpg|El Macho Balthazar Bratt in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Balthazar Bratt Plankton in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Plankton Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie).png|Dennis Russ Cargill.jpg|Russ Cargill Nigel the Cockatoo.jpg|Nigel Evelyn-deavor-incredibles-2-64.1.jpg|Evelyn Deavor Gabby Gabby in Toy Story 4.jpg|Gabby Gabby Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg|Robert Callaghan Von Talon.jpg|Von Talon Shaw.jpg|Shaw Tank Evans.jpg|Tank Evans Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel Varian angry.jpg|Varian Businessman.jpeg|Businessman Smiler.jpg|Smiler Melvin Sneedly in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpg|Melvin Sneedly Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants Banzou--0.35.jpg|Banzou Chakal in The Book of Life.jpg|Chakal 04A70052-A38B-4FA3-8F96-F6A3B1820442.png|Lou Camille-leap-35.5.jpg|Camille Le Haut Regine-leap-1.57.jpg|Regine Le Haut rudolph-leap-26.9.jpg|Rudolph Ralph FIennes The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005).jpg|Victor Quartermaine Makunga in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Makunga Chantel DuBois in Madagascar 3- Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|Captain Chantel Dubois Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Dave Leonard-the-angry-birds-movie-49 1.jpg|Leonard Vincent.jpg|Vincent Snowball.jpg|Snowball Vlad Vladikoff.jpeg|Vlad Vladikoff Kingpin-spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-8 11.jpg|Kingpin Aloysius O'Hare in The Lorax-0.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare Lord business 7552.jpg|Lord Business JOKERLEGOR.jpg|The Joker The-lego-ninjago-movie-007-300x250@2x.jpg|Lord Garmadon Rex Dangervest.png|Rex Dangervest Ernesto-de-la-cruz-coco-5.93.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz Hunter.jpg|Hunter Chick Hicks in Cars 3.jpg|Chick Hicks Professor Z in Car 2.JPG|Professor Z Miles-axlerod-cars-2-46.4.jpg|Miles Axlerod Jackson Storm.jpg|Jackson Storm Sterling in Cars 3.jpg|Sterling Dr-zara-abominable-7 6.jpg|Dr. Zara Burnish-abominable-86.6.jpg|Burnish The Beldam.jpeg|Other Mother Fabmachine.jpg|Fabrication Machine/B.R.A.I.N. Aggie-paranorman-7.4.jpg|Aggie Phenderghast Archibald Snatcher.jpg|Archibald Snatcher Justin Pin.jpeg|Justin Pin Pitch-rise-of-the-guardians-5.8.jpg|Pitch Black Lord-nooth--64 8.jpg|Lord Nooth Chester V.jpeg|Chester V char_131808.jpg|Smek guy-gagne-turbo-14_4.jpg|Guy Gagné James Hook in The Pirate Fairy.jpg|James Hook Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill Season 1 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet the Powerpuff Girls Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes into the Castle in The Sky #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Spongebob Squarepants Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Strange Magic #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Tinker Bell #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of The Princess Diaries #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Home on the Range #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Corpse Bride #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Igor #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Gnome Alone #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes Smallfoot #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Winx Club 3D: Magical Kingdom #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets UglyDolls #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Ella Enchanted #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes to Wonder Park #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Concert For Bangladesh #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet WALL-E #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King Season 2 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Valiant #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes To Barnyard #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Enchanted #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Oliver & Company #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King (2019) #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Beatles: A Hard Day's Night #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Rango #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Emoji Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Matilda #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Bee Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Richard The Stork #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Linda McCartney Story #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Moana #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Robin Hood #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Aristocats #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Happy Feet #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Paul McCartney: Rockshow #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Pebble and The Penguin #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King: Simba's Pride Season 3 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Surf's Up #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Fairly OddParents Wishology! #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Metegol #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Happy Feet Two #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Guess Who: Running Back Thru Canada #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Winnie The Pooh #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Simpsons: Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Herbie: Fully Loaded #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Shaun the Sheep Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets of Chicken Little #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Bohemian Rhapsody #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets John Lennon Sweet Toronto 1969 #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures The Rugrats Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Storks #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Frozen #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Good Burger #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Brother Bear Season 4 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Khumba #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Chicken Run #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Shrek #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Beatles Help! #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Smurfs #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of High School Musical #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE